


Don't Leave

by Junoro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junoro/pseuds/Junoro
Summary: At long last, Dimitri has returned to himself, pursuing peace instead of vengeance. But for Byleth, the pain of the past is all too fresh. The closer they get to Enbarr, the louder revenge calls her. Dimitri/Byleth, in which Dimitri has noticed something dark still lurking within his old professor.





	Don't Leave

Dimitri looked at her solemnly, a marked change from his vitriol just a week before. "As one who chose to fight, it is my responsibility to confront this anguish and the true nature of war... Until the day my life comes to an end.”

Byleth nodded, feeling something sharp twist in her chest. “It is mine as well.”

Dimitri paused, and his gaze, so clear compared to the last months, held just a shadow of concern. “Perhaps…” 

A quiet breath, and Byleth schooled her face into that of the self-assured mercenary. Dimitri hesitated, but then gave a slow nod. They finished their conversation shortly after, and Byleth went straight to her room, locking the door behind her. There, she stared out the window, in the direction of Enbarr. The closer their excursions had brought them towards Edelgard’s Empire, the longer she had taken to standing at her window when they returned. 

_Finally,_ she thought, squaring her shoulders. _He’s back, and I can go do what I must._

She was foolish enough to tarry, foolish enough to lose herself in her thoughts one night, when she was outside. Instead of ruminating in the privacy of her room, she stopped to stare out from the high monastery walls as the sun set to the west. It hurt to see the monstery so broken. How much of this had happened after she had fallen? How much had been the work of Edelgard's army, and how much had been the passage of time? The army was preparing to leave just a week from today, and to head north. Was it selfishness that caused her to linger? She tightened her fists at her side. 

“Professor?”

She started. The sun had long set, the sky now a deep blue. Turning, she saw Dimitri, lance in hand. _More late-night training?_ He looked concerned, and to her chagrin, she realized her own expression resembled that of a child caught in a lie. Taking a deep breath, she reined in her emotions and squared her shoulders. “Hello, Dimitri.”

“Train with me.”

His words caught her off-guard. It had been months – no, years, she reminded herself – since they’d last sparred. In the crisp cool air, with no one else around, the offer was tempting. _I should be preparing to leave for Enbarr. ...But surely this won't take too much time._ She began to walk in the direction of the training grounds, and Dimitri fell into step beside her. “Couldn’t sleep?” she asked. 

He sighed, and that was answer enough. “You’ve been quieter than usual, Professor.”

Her skin prickled uncomfortably. “I also haven’t been able to sleep,” she said. She could feel him looking at her as she opened the doors to the training grounds. _Be more careful,_ she chided herself. For a second, she imagined she could hear Sothis’ voice again, but then it faded. Taking a practice sword, she turned to Dimitri. 

He flipped a training lance in his hands. The light of the moon flashed off the metal of his armour, but Dimitri has his eye fixed on her. “Enbarr has been weighing heavily on your thoughts.”

Byleth’s blood ran cold. “Perhaps,” she replied, trying to keep her voice neutral. “It’s only natural, considering how close we got to it in our last battle.”

“Hm,” Dimitri responded. He advanced, and Byleth stepped forward, sword at the ready. Dimitri gave a few experimental jabs, clearly holding back his true strength. They exchanged a few light blows, with Byleth keeping at the edge of his range. She began to circle him, moving to his blind spot, and he lunged forward. The lance struck her sword and rattled her arm, but she managed to keep her grip. 

“You’ve gotten stronger,” she said. 

The ghost of a smile passed over his face, and Dimitri advanced again. The weapon blurred through the air, and Byleth ducked to the side. Her arm had recovered from the last blow, and she moved back towards his blind spot. “Well, Professor?” Dimitri asked, eyeing her. “Are you going to strike back?”

“I’m not one to just rush in against a formidable opponent,” she answered smoothly. 

She dodged another strike, and Dimitri let out a harsh laugh. “No,” he said, gripping his lance with both hands, “but with Edelgard, it’s a different story, isn’t it?”

She tensed, opening her mouth, but Dimitri cut off Byleth’s answer with an attack. A flurry of strikes rained down on her, and she stumbled. Her back hit the ground, and Dimitri loomed over her, his weapon pointed at her neck. “I yield,” she said, breathing heavily. He held out his hand, and she let him help her up. 

“Again,” she said, as calmly as she could. This time, she struck first. He swung back, quicker than she expected. Her jaw tensed. With several precise parries, she forced Dimitri back a step, and then another. His eye burned into her, and she tried to ignore it.

“Five years hasn’t dulled your skill,” Dimitri breathed, and it both warmed and twisted her core. 

Their weapons gave a resounding clash. “Five months,” she corrected him. “Give or take.” He blinked, and she took advantage of his confusion to twist forward. Before he could recover, her practice sword stopped just inches from his neck. “Yield.”

His brow creased, and as she held the sword in place, he looked down at her with growing understanding. “So that’s why,” he whispered. 

_“Yield.”_

Dimitri brought a hand to her sword and pushed it down. Byleth’s arms gave way under his strength, and she glared at him. “You weren’t just spouting empty words when you’d said that you wanted revenge for what happened to your father,” he said, stepping closer. She slowly slid one of her feet back. “Your frustration when I said we weren’t so different, you weren’t trying to be holier-than-thou, no, you were trying to stop me from doing _exactly what you planned to do_.”

Byleth’s lip curled up in a snarl. “Your country needs you,” she snapped. “And you? You’re flesh and blood. I_ died_, Dimitri. For five years, I was _dead _– ”

Grief flashed across his face. “Professor – “

“ – And yet, here I stand, alive again. I have the power to do this, for the sake of those who died in the war, and my – my father. If anyone can go after Edelgard and survive, it’s me.”

A pause. “And if you don’t?”

She tossed her sword to the dirt and spun away from him, her breathing ragged. All her mercenary training screamed at her for discarding a weapon so carelessly, but she refused to move. “The world will march on. It did so easily enough in the five years I missed.”

A lance clattered to the ground. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her, and he grabbed her by the arm. “No. Look at me, Professor.” She tried pulling away, and he tightened his grip. “_Look at me_.”

Teeth clenched, she whirled back to him. Time had hardened his face, but his pleading look yanked her back to the past. How many times had he looked at her like this before? How many times had he turned to her for help when he was struggling through the tragedy that had shredded his life apart? 

Her words died on her tongue as his fingers slid down to grasp her hand. She wanted to pull away, to bolt for the exit and head straight for Enbarr, but her feet were rooted to the floor. “I’ll be fine,” she heard herself saying, weakly tugging at her hand. “I won’t even be gone long. A single person can move faster than an army, and this way I can neutralize any attack from the south while you work on reclaiming your kingdom.”

He didn’t believe her. And judging by the flat line of his mouth, he was remembering the arguments she had used with him, against this very same idea. Byleth clenched her fist, but he held fast. “Professor – “

“I have the power of a god.” _So why can’t I move?_

His grip stayed firm. “Only weeks ago, you told me to live for myself.”

His height was ludicrous. His strength, even in the fingers he held around her hand, unyielding. How had he changed so much? The Dimitri she had known would never have been this forward in his actions. “Gods don’t live for themselves,” she growled up at him. 

“No,” he agreed. “They live for those who need them.” His grip on her hand tightened, and she swallowed the lump that was building in her throat. His voice softened. “Much like a king must.”

“You’re going to say that you need me,” she said, voice hoarse. 

“And what would you say if I did?”

She closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath. “You shouldn’t. I put all of you in danger when I went after Kronya. And the war…” A memory of debris falling on her flashed before her eyes, and she flinched, flicking her gaze to Dimitri’s boots. “Acting carelessly cost me you - all of you.”

Dimitri spoke, hardly above a whisper. “Have you visited your father’s grave since you came back?”

The question stilled her breath. Byleth looked up at him, brow furrowed. _ No._

“No, of course not,” he mused, almost to himself. “With the monastery in ruins, how could you? With the forces that killed him still alive, how could you face him?” 

Her face refused to smooth back into its calm façade. His gaze pierced her, as though he was deciphering tangled emotions she couldn’t name. 

“Professor,” he said, and her fingers twitched. “You told me to live for myself. I’ve been recklessly selfish with my quest to appease the dead. Now… At least allow me to make this request: Don't leave.”

They stood close, Byleth’s hand still held in his grasp. She attempted a slow, even breath, but emotion surged within her, turning it into a sob. She rubbed her sleeve over her eyes, her other hand gripping Dimitri’s fingers tighter. “Dimitri,” she said, her voice cracking. Something that almost sounded like a laugh choked out of her throat. “That wasn’t a request; that was an order.”

His hand rested on her shoulder. She didn’t respond, just looked up and saw a worried smile on his face. “Pardon my stubbornness, Professor, but… you are too important to mince words with. Edelgard can wait. If she attacks our rear, we will face her together. Please, return with me to Faerghus. Help me build something strong enough to withstand the Empire. Something to make your father proud.”

“Ah,” she said, sucking in a deep breath. Her thumb swept back and forth over his glove as she thought, _really_ thought, about the last moments she'd shared with her father. He'd been happy. Happy that she'd at last found something worth weeping for. As the memory, still fresh, flitted through her mind, tears spilled down her cheeks again. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them with a ragged sigh. _Damn it all._ “Perhaps… Perhaps I can wait before going to Enbarr. But Dimitri, as long as we tarry here, it will be at the front of my mind. My feet always lead me in its direction.”

He opened his mouth, shut it, and then slid his other hand down her shoulder so he held both her hands in his. “I could carry you easily enough,” he said. “Might that help?”

Against all odds, she felt a smile pull at her lips. Dimitri blinked in surprise, but she held his fingers tighter and shook her head. “Dimitri, was that a _joke_?”

A touch of embarrassment coloured his voice. “Have I gotten better at telling them?”

She closed the gap between them and pressed her cheek against his chest. His breath hitched. Slowly, carefully, his fingers slipped from her grip to rest on her waist, and they stood in silence, sharing each other’s warmth. _I’ve missed this, _she thought, suddenly tired. _When was the last time I belonged somewhere?_

“Byleth,” he murmured. “Please don’t leave.”

He pulled her into a hug, and she breathed in the smells of the training grounds, of sweat, and the faint scent of chamomile. Her hands rose and returned the embrace, feeling him relax against her. “Let’s work on keeping that promise together.”

He sighed in relief, and she felt the rise and fall of his chest. “Together,” he agreed, his voice thrumming against her cheek. With a sigh, she tucked her nose against his shirt, and, for however long, forgot the demons of the past.


End file.
